


Brian's Kink

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian discovers a new kink during sex with Justin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian's Kink

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a sequel called [A Threesome For Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/442343)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you, to my beta later2nite!

**One**

Brian ran his hand slowly over Justin's shoulders, down to his slim waist and over his ass. He parted Justin's ass cheeks, bent down, and licked along his crack, making him wet.

He lapped around the rim and over his own fingers before carefully sliding one finger inside Justin. The sight of it moving in and out made him crazy. He stroked himself as he put one more finger into Justin. "I need to fuck you."

Justin rolled over, kissed Brian and whispered, "Yes, yes, that feels so fucking good," when Brian pushed the head of his cock inside him.

**Two**

Deb barged in through the door. "Sunshine, do you want some..."

"Fuck, Deb, you have walked in on poor Justin having sex two times this week."

Deb snorted, "Make that three."

Brian raised an eyebrow and smiled down at Justin, who blushed and nodded. His cock in Brian's hand grew even harder and wetter. Warm precum bubbled out of the slit.

"I'm so fucking proud of you, Sunshine."

Deb started to say something but she shook her head and walked silently out the door, thinking that something was happening to Brian that she thought she never would live to see.

**Three**

Brian pounded hard over and over into Justin while jerking his cock faster, making Justin moan. "Go on, Sunshine, tell me all about him."

"Last night...tall...blond...huge dick." Justin panted out the words between thrusts.

"How did he fuck you? Did you suck him? Was he any good?" Brian was incredibly turned on by this.

Justin smiled widely and shook his head, his sweaty hair flying from side to side. "I fucked him."

Brian stopped for a second. "Fuck, that must have been hot." He bent down and breathed into Justin's ear, "Next time I want to watch."

**Four**

Justin's eyes snapped open and he stared into Brian's dark eyes that glittered with lust.

"I want to see you make out with the trick, make him hard and wet, make him beg for you to fuck him. You are going to rim him, put your fingers inside him, open him up. When you fuck him I will be standing behind you and watching your long, hard cock pound into his ass. I will jerk myself off and shoot all over your ass the very moment you come inside him."

Justin shouted as he came and Brian followed seconds later.


End file.
